The conventional housing assembly for a portable electronic device is assembled by use of screws. However, the use of screws to assemble and disassemble the housings takes time, and the screws cannot be guaranteed to be secured by the same tightening force.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,164,898 B2 to Chen discloses the housing assembly which does not use screws, but the housing assembly is complicated.
The present invention intends to provide a housing assembly for a portable electronic device, and the assembly is more simple and easily to be assembled and disassembled.